lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Soldier Wolves
Overview The Soldier Wolves was a small militia with the agenda of protecting furries on LittleBigPlanet. It is best known for its involvement in the 2015 Visarian-Union Conflict. History Early Days The Soldier Wolves was founded sometime prior to 2012 by Soldier-Boy_714 and supposedly by ten other unknown 'generals.' The names of these alleged generals have not been released by Soldier in order to protect their privacy.THE SOLDIER WOLVES - NationStates Factbook It established itself on the mission of protecting the furry fandom on LBP and elsewhere from anyone who might harass them. The group's early affairs are not well known. It is known to have been at odds with who they perceived as the 'high class wolf creators,' a group of popular wolf furries in the LittleBigPlanet community. The Soldier Wolves claimed that the lack of reconciliation with the 'high class' was due to strong disagreement and criticism, as well as broken deals and promises.Soldier Wolves Infochip Despite this conflict, the Soldier Wolves still sought to protect the High Class. A notable wolf creator considered to be one of the 'high class' was Wolfey20. Alliance with the CRO During the Shadow Epoch, the Soldier Wolves encountered the Commando Recon Operations, a clan led by M88youngling. Although initially wary of the CRO, Soldier-Boy_714 appreciated the CRO's advanced technology and mission. The two clans became close partners on November 8th, 2011 and began to plan a campaign against the Shadow Paradigm. However, two days later, Soldier-Boy_714 turned back on the CRO, supposedly influenced by a rumor meant to slander M88youngling using side accounts. The Soldier Wolves were apparently in league with another group known only as 'The Rebels' who believed the conspiracy. After negotiations, Soldier-Boy_714 backed down, realizing that the situation was caused by a false rumor. The CRO on November 11th also managed to convince the leader of the Rebels that the conspiracy was false.M88youngling's Journal #1 (pp. 5-6) Post-CRO After the fall of the CRO in 2012, the CRO's former leader, M88youngling, joined the Soldier Wolves and became its second in command while also leading the Interstellar Space Corps. M88youngling and Soldier-Boy_714 focused on the defense of furries, and also focused heavily in on the development of conventional Online Create Battle technology. On April 20th, 2012, Soldier-Boy_714 became aware that the Fallen Republic allegedly destroyed a furry organization supposedly known as Alpha and Omega. By extension, Soldier-Boy presumed that the Republic also destroyed another group of furries called the 'Tigians'. It's not clear what the evidence for this was, nor who these groups were and when they existed.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 44) This brought the Soldier Wolves to oppose Fallen Republic very strongly. A few months before September of 2012, M88youngling fully abandoned the Interstellar Space Corps and participated in the Soldier Wolves full time, becoming admiral of the clan's space navy. Sometime between his time joining and September 14th, 2012, Fallen Republic was placed in the leadership of Huntsman007. This cooled down the tensions between Fallen Republic and the Soldier Wolves considerably, as Huntsman was much less aggressive than his predecessors.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 43) During this time, M88youngling occasionally disguised himself under the persona of 'Admiral Boyl', a Bydo Empire admiral who would challenge the Soldier Wolves to Online Create Battle matches with the intent of giving Soldier-Boy_714 combat practice against a formidable opponent. Soldier-Boy_714 described the 'Bydo forces' as having "extremely horrifying sounds and appearances". Their only known battle is an Online Create Battle within an asteroid field, where 'Boyl' used a bipedal mech called the Gains.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 45) RAVEN Conflict The Soldier Wolves had a brief conflict with the Raven Corporation led by Wkendall. The precise cause behind this conflict is unknown. It appeared that both the Soldier Wolves and Raven were building up their Online Create Battle technology for an official fight, with Raven focusing heavily in intelligent drone aircraft and a very large aerial carrier. Though the arms race occurred, there was no actual organized combat. As the conflict continued to escalate, the Soldier Wolves initiated a plan organized by M88youngling to utilize rating warfare against Raven, as well as organize a meeting for negotiations. The negotiation meeting was set up to overwhelm Raven's attendees with Soldier Wolves members and allies. The tension and logic provided by M88youngling at this meeting brought several Raven members to disagree with Wkendall's pursuit of the destruction of the Soldier Wolves, and Raven stood down. It was agreed upon at the meeting that Raven had false information about the Soldier Wolves which led Raven to oppose them. Wkendall agreed to improve his information evaluation department and the conflict concluded. LittleBigPlanet Union On December 14th, 2013, the Soldier Wolves ratified the first Constitution of the LittleBigPlanet Union, becoming a refounding father state of the Union on December 14th, 2013.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 48) For several months prior to the Union's refoundation, Soldier-Boy_714 had been engaging in more activities that M88youngling found reprehensible. M88youngling became increasingly concerned with Soldier-Boy_714's acts, such as harassing a mutual friend named Hydrawolf and aggression toward anyone who disagreed with him. Another act that Michael opposed was Soldier-Boy's alleged use of an alternate account called SOLDLER-BOY_714 which bullied furries. M88youngling's hypothesis was that this account was intended to scare furry players into joining the Soldier Wolves for protection and to act against the anti-furry threat.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 50) This information became relevant to the Union when Soldier-Boy_714 instigated an altercation with the then Union Vice President ProtectmyBanana. In a bid to prevent civil war, President M88youngling threatened the Soldier Wolves with Union Peacekeepers, ordering the member state to stand down. Soldier-Boy_714 in response admitted to instigating the conflict, but denounced M88youngling's threat of Peacekeeper action, arguing that the president had no right to do so. This led to considerable tension between the Union Protectors and the Soldier Wolves. This occurred sometime between the Union's refoundation and February 11th, 2014.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 48) Around February 13th, 2014, Soldier-Boy_714 was observed by President M88youngling to have been harassing HydraWolf once more. This led to the president levying harder judgment against the Soldier Wolves. On February 19th, Soldier-Boy_714 was given the option by the Union Protectors M88youngling, Lgmpm, Ferbfan01, and Union state leader RenegadeRhythm to defend himself in the Union Supreme Court. Soldier-Boy refused and threatened the Union leaders, which resulted in a them voting to banish him and the Soldier Wolves from the Union completely. This event also led to the secession of the Brotherhood of Steel and Treynota from the Union.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 51) Post-Union Membership Around March 31st, 2014, the Brotherhood of Steel was involved in a conflict with the 'false' Soldier-Boy account, presumed to have been owned by Soldier-Boy_714 himself. President M88youngling hoped that this could be an opportunity to regain the trust of the Brotherhood. Although M88youngling was convinced that Soldier-Boy and the false account were the same person, he sought out information from Soldier-Boy about the mutual 'enemy' in preparation for an Online Create Battle which never ended up occurring.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 57) On April 1st, 2014, Union Minister of Defense and Security Subjectdelta resigned after a disagreement with Soldier-Boy_714. Soldier-Boy was also involved in the unrest taking place in the LBP Union's PSN group text chat known as the 'Community Chat v.2'.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 57) After a certain event around May 6th, 2014, presumably Soldier-Boy harassing HydraWolf once more, M88youngling decided to expose his conspiracy theory about Soldier-Boy_714 being in control of the false Soldier-Boy account for the Soldier Wolves' gain. On May 21st, the Union president was contacted by a Soldier Wolves ambassador, supposedly in response to the exposé. However, it's not known what the discussion was about.M88youngling's Journal #1 (pp. 63, 67) On August 18th, 2014, Soldier-Boy_714 reached out to Union President M88youngling with evidence that a Union citizen had attempted to join the Soldier Wolves. This was Ojibogichida87, a member of the United States Special Universal Forces. Ojib falsely claimed to be a spy from the Union Task Force. President M88youngling consulted Ground-Patrol on the subject, who hypothesized that Ojib was an alternate account belonging to an individual known as Semfi. Semfi was known to be a leader of a clan in the Remnants Union, so President M88youngling concluded that the act may have been an attempt to reboot tensions between the Soldier Wolves and the LBP Union so that the Remnants Union could take advantage of the conflict.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 72) Judgment-LBP Union Conflict During the Judgment-LBP Union Conflict, President M88youngling reached out to the Soldier Wolves inviting them to participate in a rating brigading exercise called Operation Round Table on November 7th, 2014. Despite Judgment's leader being a mutual enemy, the Soldier Wolves refused.M88youngling's Journal #2 (p. 15) Later, around November 10th, 2014, Soldier-Boy_714 reached out attempting to forge an alliance with the Union, however this was received with skepticism from the Union.M88youngling's Journal #2 (p. 16) Conflict with the Visarian Mandate Around June 19th, 2015, the Soldier Wolves found themselves in a conflict with the Visarian Mandate, led by the former leaders of Judgment and Fallen Republic. In a bid presumably to gain public recognition, the Mandate targeted the Soldier Wolves and other furries for harassment. In particular, they created an alternate account resembling Soldier-Boy_714's name to engage in anti-furry activities, and blamed it on him. This was in direct reference to M88youngling's previous exposé.M88youngling's Journal #2 (p. 29) Around this time, Union Foreign Minister CCSocalGamer was permanently banned from PlayStation Network for allegedly impersonating an official. The Union hypothesized that this may have been due to him signing a message as the 'Union Foreign Minister'. The most recent message from him where this could have occurred was believed to be addressed to a Soldier Wolves member. This led to the Union quietly presuming that the Soldier Wolves had reported the message with the intent of moderator action being executed against the foreign minister. On June 27th, 2015, the LBP Union discovered that a level had been published under the support of the Soldier Wolves by CutePandaDerp. This level claimed without evidence that the LBP Union was an anti-furry group. The LBP Union Protectors responded by contacting every person who played the level individually. Minister of Security Glass-_-Crane managed to get in contact with the author of the level and convinced her to delete the level. Speaker of the General Assembly TheMarker_1 also participated in the campaign to contact players of the level. Noticing that the Visarian Mandate was becoming a stronger influence through its antagonization of the Soldier Wolves, the LBP Union began to formulate the Visarian Containment Resolution.M88youngling's Journal #2 (p. 29) Demographics Population The Soldier Wolves were fairly secretive of their population, and once refused to give a count for the Union Census.LBP Union Census Language The Soldier Wolves spoke English. It's not known if their members spoke any other languages. Government Briefly describe the government of the clan here, and if necessary organize any branches or divisions of the government into subheadings to go into further detail. Foreign Relations and Military If applicable, describe how the clan handles its foreign affairs and defense forces. Culture and Style Describe the creative style of the organization. If possible, explain the history of the development of the style. Infrastructure Describe how the organization holds events, meetings, and communicates. References